


Cats, Ravens, and Crows

by ScarletRequiem



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sebastian's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRequiem/pseuds/ScarletRequiem
Summary: My take on Sebastian's backstory. Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxz-NNaUPqcNot following the story word-for-word, but some parts match.
Kudos: 3





	Cats, Ravens, and Crows

_The boy screamed, tears falling, reaching for his mother. His hand grasped fruitlessly at empty air as the men dragged him away._

The pick slammed down onto the chunk of coal. The boy choked on the black dust that exploded into the air, lurching back.

He coughed for a moment, then blinked furiously and continued. The miners around him worked similarly, some younger than him, some older, all thin and malnourished.

 _"You'll_ _work here," the man said, forcing a pickaxe into his hands. It was heavy and weighed down his arms and hands, making them ache with the effort of holding it aloft._

He wiped the sweat from his face, panting, exhausted.

"We're done here," one of the overseers called from the mouth of the tunnel. "Anyone who stays behind gets left behind, got it?"

He spat, then exited.

The miners in earshot began to leave, the ones farther back getting nudges or whispers that it was once again time to move on.

_The kitten followed him, brushing against his legs. None of the men seemed to notice it._

The boy emerged from the tunnel, blinking the sun out of his brown-red eyes, brushing back his black hair, stained with coal dust. It covered his ghostly pale skin in blotches, running down his arms and face in streaks of sweat.

_The kitten stayed with him, aged with him._

The boy walked with the group of departing miners, shoulders slumped, back aching. He rolled his shoulders. They cracked satisfyingly as he picked up his tool.

The cat wove through his legs as he moved.

 _He pet its head, smiling softly. The kitten_ _pushed its nose against the palm of his hand, purring._

They walked for hours.

_It was his only friend._

"We've arrived!" Shouted the overseer. Night was falling, a field of tall grass in view, the caves barely visible behind them. The boy glanced around, noting the black shapes perched on the tops of the trees.

Black birds. 

_Why are there so many carrion birds-?_

"S' that?" One of the guards said, staring at the cat, still walking by his side.

The boy froze. "A cat," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, I'll-"

He hurriedly brushed the cat off to the side, dull eyes still fixed on the guard. He shooed it off into the bushes and stood up again, continuing to walk.

Then he heard yowling behind him.

He spun, eyes widening at the sight of the guard holding the cat- _his cat-_ by the collar.

He reached out, but it was too late.

The guard, stoic and emotionless, pulled out his knife and slit its throat, dropping it on the ground, where it cried out weakly, blood pooling around its body and matting its fur, until finally it fell still, chest relaxing.

The boy stared at the corpse of his cat, eyes big as coins, trembling slightly.

The guard, fingers slick with blood, accidentally dropped the knife. The world seemed to s _low._

_The cat, nuzzling him after one of the overseers broke his arm._

_The cat, purring softly after a long day in the coal mines, a silent comfort._

_The years of abuse, of forced labor, of injuries and starvation and dehydration-_

_The cat, lying on his chest, the weight reassuring him that **he was not alone-**_

Something in the boy snapped.

_The cat **the cat h̵̢̘͔̝̄̌̽̋͠i̸̮̻̯̲̳͂̃̈́̂͛̓ͅş̴̥̬̹̍̊͒̉͛͌̕ ̴̥̻̺́̑̑͘ċ̶̬͉͖̈̚ą̷͍̳̭̮̠͛̃̾͛ṭ̴̈̿͆͐̐̕**_

A tiny spark of fury blazed in his dead eyes, roaring up into an inferno of hatred. The boy wasn't even fully aware of what he was doing, his mind separated from his body.

He reached the knife first, watching blankly as his arm went up and sunk the blade deep into the man's throat.

Screams. Terror. People running, guards calling out, the overseers trying to restrain him. He was just barely aware of the tears streaking down his face, leaving clean lines through the black dust. Blood splattered on his cheek, eyes wide and unseeing, as the knife fell over and over and over, biting deep into the guard's body.

His eyes remained dull, slightly widened.

He turned and raised the knife, the mutilated corpse lying dismembered on the ground behind him.

It fell again.

* * *

The boy stood in the field, bodies all around him, hands and face stained with blood. The coal dust was gone, washed away with blood and sweat. Behind him, the pitch-black birds watched with beady, baleful eyes.

A searing pain tore through his chest and he choked, dropping to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut. He gasped in agony, a hand grabbing at his face. A ragged scream tore out of his lips.

His eyes shot open, blazing crimson.

Behind him, the dark birds let out earsplitting cries, taking off as one, feathers raining down on him. He stared up in awe, surrounded by black feathers raining down from the sky, eyes still an inhumane red.

The feathers swirled around him in a whirlwind, the birds disappearing.

A pale, black-nailed hand reached out and softly plucked one from the air.

The last few feathers fell to the ground, wind dissipating, as the demon stood, eyes aglow, dark wings jutting from its back.

It lingered for only a moment. In the next second, it vanished, leaving a bloody murder scene in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't understand, what happened was  
> Sebastian worked in the mines, no personality, no family, nothing. His sanity was hanging on by a string. The cat was the only thing he truly loved, and when it was killed, he went insane. Basically, he went on a murder spree and turned into a demon.


End file.
